Final Fantasy X2 'Breath of Life'
by Xedina Fairlady
Summary: A hero returns after 12 years and much has changed in his absence ... As well as new Guardians to help protect Spira from returning and new dangers. (On Hiatus)
1. Mysterious Shard?

**Authors notes: I do not own ANY of the Final Fantasy X-2 characters. I also do not own the following:**

**Danaya- hikari-angel143**

**Rhys (and too many characters to listxD)- teamplaya101**

**I own Taehyr, Alisa, Kilia and Sullivan.**

* * *

"So! What are we looking for again!" a young girl asked her companion as they ran in complete darkness towards the main chamber entrance.

"Do I have to explain again Tae?" Another girls voice sounded which sounded yet a little annoyed.

Running out of the tunnel first was a young light brown-haired girl done up in a ponytail. She wore a light pink tube top, green short-shorts, a black hoodie wrapped around her waist, an orange and red scarf around her neck and a pair of black and white tennis shoes. She placed her hands against her knees as she bent over, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath.

Next came a boy, older than first girl who emerged. His hair was orange long, two braids made a fringe over his left eye. He wore a short black bomber jacket with long black shorts. A beige t-shirt under his jacket and beige hiking boots.

"We're meant to be looking for some sort of shard. The old man said he'd pay 10,000 Gil for it!" The final member of the trio said with a smile across her face as she held a map in her hands.

She wore black shorts that went up to her mid-thigh, a blue skirt that went down to above her knees and had a slit on the left side with some floral designs on it and black, tube-top shirt that flared out at the bottom. She also wore black, knee-high boots with white laces and finally a necklace that bears a certain particular symbol.

"Danayaaaaa… Cant we take a break? My feet are tired!" The scarf wearing girl groaned as she slumped to her knees.

"I agree with Taehyr. We've looked through these caves for ages, lets just take a quick break ya?" The boy asked.

"Ugh... You two are such a bunch of babies! Vidina we cant just take a 'quick break'. Other people could be looking for this treasure too!" Dayana explained as she rolled up the map and put it in a satchel attached to her waist belt.

"Besides it's just up ahead!" She smiled with glee.

"It better be!" Taehyr grumbled, following Danaya along with Vidina close behind.

After emerging from another tunnel they came upon a large room of some sort, in the middle was what seemed to be an old metal box of some sort.

"Hmm… looks tricky… but nothing Shinie can handle!" Taehyr said with her mother's joy in her voice.

Suddenly the group was greeted with a tremor as the room began to fall apart.

"W-What do we do!" Taehyr said, now in fear of being trapped in the tomb forever.

"Run!" Danaya smiled with excitement, snatching the box from the pedestal and sprinting through the tunnel they emerged from

"Uncle Brother! This is DVT! We need you to pick us up… LIKE NOW!" Taehyr shouted over the commlink she had in her ear.

"So this was how mom felt when she was a Sphere Hunter" Danaya grinned as the group rounded the corner, barely missing an old pillar that tumbled down.

"Quickly guys! I can see the exit just up ahead!" Vidina pointed to the large light at the end of the tunnel.

"JUMP FOR IT!" Danaya shouted to the group as they all jumped when they reached the cave exit.

Danaya landed inside the large airship known as the Celsius before leaning with Vidina to catch Taehyr's hand.

"Yeah! We did it!" Taehyr laughed while the other two pulled her into airship.

They all high-fived each other with excitement and quickly made their way to the bridge.

"Shinee!" Taehyr hugged the adult genius known as Shinra.

"H-Hey! Cut it out Tae!" Shinra tried to push her off of him and finally succeeded when she let him go.

"Did you get it?" He asked before Danaya pulled out the small box.

"Pfft this oughta be easy. It's only a 15-year-old device" He smirked from under his mask.

"Nice work there Danaya" Vidina winked at her as he wandered past causing her to slightly blush.

"Y-Yeah, You too" She grew a little shy around him since she secretly had a crush on him ever since they were younger.

"Done! Should be able to open it now" Shinra said as the three regathered to examine what was inside the box. Inside was a small metal shard with some indentations on it.

"This is what we risked out butts for? A piece of junk!" Taehyr grew mad that she was almost buried alive for some salvage.

"It seems to be from a sword, it has an audio log it. Do you want to hear it?" Shinra asked.

"Of course you dummie!" Taehyr giggled.

_"-ku- D-t- Pl-e-I -e -ou... -y -e p-se-cr-"_

"Is… is that it?" Vidina seemed a little disappointed at how long it was.

"Sorry but that was all I could get. It seems to be missing a few pieces, this is only a fragment of a bigger collection. By the indentations on the metal I'd have to say that was a sword or weapon of some sort, depending on the size of this fragment there are 9 more pieces including the hilt you need to find" Shinra explained.

"Hey maybe if we collect all the pieces we could get more money from the man!" Taehyr bounced with glee.

"Alright then! Its decided then. We're going to look for these shards for a big payday!" Danaya smiled proudly.

"Uh… were exactly are we meant to start looking?" Vidina said, bursting the girl's bubble.

"I can help with that. I could track the signature readings on the shards you bring me to find the locations of the next ones" Shinra answered.

"All sorted!" Taehyr grinned.

"Then let's go find these things ya?" Vidina smiled winking at the two girls.


	2. Vigilante of Luca

"Ahh! Can you smell that fresh air!" Taehyr smiled, arms open wide as she spun around on the spot.

"Luca, one of the largest cities in the world…" Vidina muttered to himself.

"The second shard is here somewhere. We've just gotta find it." Danaya added, stretching arms out to prepare herself for whatever laid ahead of them.

"My mom said that there was a big war just before we were all born, and that a bunch of warriors with magical powers helped end the war. And that one of the major battles took place in this very city" Taehyr said, looking around at the buildings while the group made their way through the docks towards the stadium.

"How come no one talks about those warriors anymore?" Vidina asked.

"I dunno. I guess the war had too much of a big effect on people and it stopped them from talking about it" Taehyr shrugged.

"I heard that there's a Vigilante in these parts of the city. He wears a hood so you can never see his face! But some people say that he strikes lightning fast! People call him The Guardian because he protects the weak and helpless from the baddies" Taehyr talked as she walked while Danaya kept looking at the Luca map she had unfolded in her hands.

"What did this 'Guardian' used to be called?" Vidina curiously asked.

"Nobody knows, and the people that do know keep it secret for the safety of the Vigilante's life!" Taehyr giggled, keeping an eye out to the rooftops to see if she could spot this so called Vigilante.

"Stop!" Danaya spouted, stopping the group in front of a statue in the shape of a Chocobo.

"What's wrong Danaya?" Vidina asked.

"The entrance to the ruins should be right here which means its under the statue. Start pushing guys!" Danaya chuckled as she watched the two push.

"Ugh! Why aren't you helping?" Vidina muttered.

"Because I'm the navigator" Danaya replied as she poked her tongue out at him playfully.

"T-There!" Taehyr sighed. The statue was now pushed aside and revealed a small trap door underneath it.

"Well I guess we're climbing down then" Vidina said, lifting up the trap door and being the first to descend down the stone like ladder. Taehyr followed second and Danaya last, shutting the trap door behind her.

The minute Vidina reached the bottom he took an old wooden torch off of the wall and set it ablaze with his lighter.

"You have a lighter?" Danaya asked.

"What? You don't have to be a smoker to have a lighter, it comes in handy" He replied.

"Lead the way then light guy!" Taehyr so cheerfully ordered.

The three wandered throughout the halls of the darkened ruins under the city with only the light of the torch and the map to guide the way.

Suddenly Vidina was slammed into the wall by a buglike fiend.

"Vidina!" Danaya shouted, pulling out her sword in a battle stance with Taehyr holding two small scythes.

Danaya rushed forward slashing the creature vertically with all she had, knocking it back a little for Taehyr to run in and leap up into the air. She landed on the creatures head and stabbed at it before jumping off of it to rejoin Danaya.

"Ugh, hey don't take all the fun" Vidina groaned, rushing in to join them with his purple casting staff. He spun it around on the spot to let out a fury of Fira spells towards the fiend.

"Danaya look out!" Taehyr screamed. Another fiend had snuck behind them and was rushing at Danaya with its razor sharp claws.

Then, what seemed out of nowhere, it was suddenly sliced to pieces dropping dead on the ground and dissipated into pyreflies. The 'Vigilante' had come to their aid, wielding a Katana that lurched with electrical sparks.

He thrusted his hand out, as a large electrical current travelled through the air and hit the second fiend with a massive impact, shooting it into the wall then rushing in to finish it off.

All three were in awe, especially Taehyr. They had been saved by the Vigilante, they wondered if he had been following them ever since they entered the cave.

"Are you three alright…" he asked in a soft, yet firm voice.

"Y-You're the Vigilante of Luca" Taehyr pointed towards him.

"Is that what they call me… Hmp… I believe you were looking for this." The hooded man said after reaching into his back pouch and pulling out a metal box, soon throwing it to Vidina to catch.

"You were going the wrong way…" The man muttered.

"Come…" He asked the three, leading them out of the ruins and back onto the streets leading them to his 'hideout' inside a large abandoned building.

"Why are you three looking for these metal boxes…" the Vigilante asked, opening a secret passageway inside of the building that lead to what seemed to be a makeshift home.

"W-We were hired by this man… he said that his employer had been looking for these metal boxes. H-He's a collector" Taehyr said, nervous at where they were.

"Then he knows what those boxes contain…" the hooded man replied as he sat down at his table.

"Our friend told us that they were pieces of an old weapon that was wielded by a powerful warrior" Vidina muttered, sitting down with Danaya while Taehyr looked around at all of the cool stuff he had.

"So… he's looking for the Shards of Elegance…" the Vigilante rubbed his chin.

Reaching to the tips of the hood, he pulled it down to reveal his face. He was a middle aged man with dark purple hair that flowed down to his back though it was slightly spiked.

"My name is Zane, and I used to know the man that wielded the shattered sword. It was twenty-two years ago. That was the first time I met him. We were both young but we shared the same ambitions. We were colleges… friends. When the war broke out I lost the one person I loved. He told me that no war is without loss. We grew closer as friends until he ended the war with his own life…" Zane explained, reaching towards a drawer close by to pull out a small picture.

"This is us… thats him right there in the middle…" Zane pointed him out, the man had black hair and a dark red cloak with a corny yet happy smile on his face.

"Who are the others?" Danaya curiously asked.

"Ryou and Riley, the other one is me" he said, pointing out the white haired male wearing a white cloak and the brunette wearing a dark brown cloak.

"You know my dad fought in the war, I never met him but my mom always told me he was a strong soldier. Mom says he died before I was born but that he would of loved me more than anything if he was alive" Taehyr spoke up, approaching the group with a jump in her step.

"Hmm…" Zane mumbled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Danaya questioned.

"Nothing… I was just thinking thats all… anyway it's time you departed. If you wish to find the rest of these shard containing cubes before anyone else then you best be going" Zane muttered, standing up then pulling his hood over his head.

"Thanks for your help Zane" Vidina bowed gently.

"Yeah thanks Electroman!" Taehyr waved happily before running out.

"Thank you" Danaya smiled then followed.

"Alright! Lets get this back to Shinee so we can decode the rest of that message" Taehyr said with a bounce in her step.

"Yeah, I'm curious to find what the message is" Vidina rubbed his chin.

"We still have another 8 more to find so don't get ahead of yourselves" Danaya added, wandering out of the abandoned house and back towards the dock with the others.


End file.
